Contemporary social networking services may track relationships among users. For example, a social networking service may be provided by one or more social networking machines (e.g., servers) that maintain a user profile for a user, and the user profile may reference one or more additional users (e.g., by actual names, usernames, or other identifiers) that are socially connected with the user (e.g., friends, followers, or connections of the user). Conversely, one of these additional users may have a user profile (e.g., maintained by the social networking service) that references the user (e.g., by actual name, username, or other identifier). These additional users may constitute all or part of a group of users that are socially connected with the user (e.g., at least with respect to the social networking service).